Battle Of The Object Worlds
Battle Of The Object Worlds is created by Ctnumber. Contestants 2ejfrfhrnhktrsvetkj.png|Nintendo 3DS.png|3DS 5-1-2014_3-34-01_PM.jpg|Hammer 5-1-2014_3-34-11_PM.jpg|Camera 5-1-2014_3-34-30_PM.jpg|Candy Cane 5-1-2014_3-35-48_PM.jpg|Melon 5-1-2014_3-36-14_PM (1).jpg|Yellow Spider 1 5-1-2014_3-36-14_PM.jpg|Yellow Spider 2 5-1-2014_3-37-07_PM.jpg|Wheel 5-1-2014_3-39-04_PM.jpg|Box Episode 1: The New Show! Blue Planet: Hello everyone, and welcome to Battle For The Object Worlds. anyways, the contestants are Nintendo, 3DS, Hammer, Camera, Candy Cane, Melon, Yellow Spider 1, Yellow Spider 2, Wheel, and Box. Blue Planet: First is Nintendo! Nintendo: Hello everyone, I, Nintendo am the host of BFIS! But i started to becoming a contestant! Blue Planet: 3DS is next! 3DS: I might of gotten the least amount of votes at the rejoin in OU episode 9. But that doesn't mean I can give up for this show. Blue Planet: Next is Hammer! Hammer: Hey there Umbrell wait, oh, what am I talking about, he's not even here. Blue Planet: Next is Camera! Camera:"More like, "No hay problema"." Blue Planet: Next is Candy Cane! Candy Cane: Hey there! I'm a nice contestant, as long as you don't call me Candy Bar. Blue Planet: Next is Melon! Melon: WAAAAAH!!!! Blue Planet: Next is Yellow Spiders 1&2! Yellow Spiders 1&2: We're twins! Yellow Spider 1: Brother, was that fun? Yellow Spider 2: Yes! Blue Planet: Next is Wheel! Wheel: uhhh, i don't have anything to say, but i kinda feel lonely without Rainbow! Blue Planet: Last but not least, we have Box! Box: I didn't use my immunity card in CTW episode 10, so..... Blue Planet: Now, after finally getting to meet the contestants, it's time for the first challenge! Melon: What's the challenge? Blue Planet: Glad you asked, Melon. You need to answer this question: "What is the full elimination order of Challenge To Win?" The first person to answer it correctly will get immunity. GO! Candy Cane: Easy! It's This: 2: -Banana: He didn't get along well with the other contestants. 3: -Hammer: He said Hey There Umbrella. most of the time. -Umbrella: Microphone unintentionally sent Umbrella to the eliminated contestants place. 4: -Key: Even though she did well in the challenges, she was mean at times. 5: + Umbrella: Umbrella rejoins because he was eliminated unfairly. + Party Hat: Party Hat debuts into the game because of voters. 6: -Star: The viewers thought she had enough time on the show. 7: -Microphone: There was a contestants vote for The Awesome Team and Microphone got 7 votes, resulting in her elimination. 8: + Hammer: Hammer rejoins because he's the most popular of the 5 eliminated contestants. 9: -Fat Alien: His illness and fatness caused the viewers to dislike him a lot. -Party Hat: Originally, Yellow Spider was gonna get eliminated with 14 votes, but he used his immunity card, resulting in Party Hat getting the boot. 10: -Box: Box is eliminated since she did not use her immunity card. 11: -Wheel: Originally, Candy Cane was gonna get eliminated with a record of 91 votes, but she used Box's immunity card to keep her safe, resulting in Wheel's elimination. 13: -Candy Cane: Candy Cane was horrible in episode 10-12, saying boys are complicated and stealing Box's immunity card, she even tried to steal Melon's immunity card, eliminating her with a record high of 138 votes. 14: -Rainbow: Without Wheel, Rainbow was sad on the beach all of last episode and Blue Planet had get her doll to replace her, but Rainbow's doll did nothing in the challenge and became evil, ultimately eliminating Rainbow. 15: -Umbrella: Umbrella got overrated, and did terribly in the challenges, and was eliminated due to this. Blue Planet: Wow! Candy Cane got it correct! So she earns immunity! Candy Cane: Yes! Take that, Hammer! Hammer: Grrrrr!!!!! Blue Planet: Therefore, nobody is up for elimination. So, stayed tuned for Episode 2 of Battle Of The Object Worlds! Episode 2: Bubble Blowing Blue Planet: Hello, and welcome back to Battle Of The Object Worlds, So, as you remember last time, Candy Cane won immunity by memorizing who got eliminated. Candy Cane: Ha! Blue Planet: So, with that being said, we should get to the challenge. The challenge is to Blow the biggest bubble. The contestant who blows the biggest bubble wins immunity! And the other 4 will be up for elimination. Ready? Go! Hammer: Waaaah!! I'm gonna do this! *Hammer Blows Bubble, but it keeps growing 5 times* YESS!!!! I WON!!!! WAAAAH!!!! Blue Planet: So Hammer wins Immunity! That Means Box, Candy Cane, Melon, and Wheel are up for elimination. Vote one of these to be eliminated on the BOTOW Website! Link: battleoftheobjectworlds.weebly.com 5-1-2014 3-39-04 PM.jpg|Box 5-1-2014 3-34-30 PM.jpg|Candy Cane 5-1-2014 3-35-48 PM.jpg|Melon 5-1-2014 3-37-07 PM.jpg|Wheel Blue Planet: Stay tuned for episode 3 of Battle Of The Object Worlds! Episode 3: The Evil Woods Of Doom Blue Planet: Hello, and welcome back to Battle Of The Object Worlds. Let's get to the elimination. (At the elimination) Blue Planet: Okay, so as you remember from last time, Box, Candy Cane, Melon, and Wheel were up for elimination. And now, one of them will be eliminated! So, the first person safe is Box! You got 0 votes. So you get a French Fry. Box: Wow! I'm safe! Blue Planet: The next person safe is Candy Cane, with 1 vote, you're safe. Here's your French Fry! Both: Wow! Blue Planet: Melon and Wheel, one of you will be the first one off Battle Of The Object Worlds. TV, show the results! Melon = 3 votes, Wheel = 4 votes) Wheel: WHAT?! I'm eliminated already? Candy Cane: See! That's what you get for using me last episode! Wheel: But gai--- Blue Planet: Wheel, it's time to be flung into the Box Of Gramhalians. (BP flings Wheel to the BOG) 10th: Wheel (Reason: Being a mary sue and taunting Candy Cane who is my favorite) Blue Planet: Now, with Wheel gone, we have our Final 9! The next challenge is to escape The Evil Woods Of Doom! Whoever stays there the longest will win immunity, and the other three will be up for elimination. GO!!! (10 Minutes later) Blue Planet: And hammer win again so vote camera candy cane or 3ds to be eliminated blue planet: stay tuned for episode 4 Category:Fan Fiction Pages